Dreams Can Come True
by TheGreatandPowerfulAlex
Summary: M rated for attempted rape, and sexual content.


It all started as a dream once her head hit the pillow. The love of her life, seducing her like it was his duty. Her cheeks flushed pink, and her breathing became hitched. She squirmed a bit, gripping the covers pulling them over her. She turned on her side, shivering.

"A-Akira…" Ichigo called out, looking at him. She watched him as he approached her, dropping his shirt on the floor without a care.

He chuckled slightly. "Ichigo." He said. "I've known how you felt for a long while and I quite love it." He said in a deep tone, crawling over her. He looked down, and smiled at her blush. "Don't worry. Just relax." He said, and leaned down, kissing her.

Ichigo shivered under his touch. "A-Akira…" She breathed out, when he broke the kiss to nip her neck. She turned her head, her eyes closed, gasping when he bit down.

Akira chuckled at her reaction. "I won't bite you. At least not until you give me permission." He said a grin coming to his face.

Ichigo opened her eyes and looked at him. She pouted, and hit his chest. "Stop teasing." She said.

Akira smirked, and leaned down, to whisper in her ear."Honey, if I were teasing, you'd want me a lot more right now." He said, following it a chuckle.

Ichigo gasped, and pushed him off, crossing her arms."Nope. You've pushed me too far." She said.

Akira laughed and leaned over kissing her again. "Aww. But I've only just begun my love." He said forming each word on her lips. He went back over her, and nipped at her neck against. He opened his mouth, fangs visible and bit down gently.

Ichigo cried out and tensed at the pain. "I-It hurts…"She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She gripped his arms, slowly relaxing. Ichigo closed her eyes, turning her head to the side.

Akira closed his eyes, and drank the blood that filled his mouth from the wound. He took her hands holding them, and pinned them above her head. He pulled away, licking the blood from his lips, before looking at her. "Your blood is more filling that I thought." He said, kissing her again.

Ichigo could taste her own blood when he kissed her. Her eyes widened, and flashed red briefly. She was both disgusted and delighted by the taste of blood. She closed his eyes and broke the kiss briefly. "You're the only person I know who could bring out the vampire in me." She said, grinning.

Akira coughed at that response, failing to hold back his laughter. He shook his head and laughed until he was satisfied. He looked back at her. "My dear, are you not half vampire?"

He asked, smiling. He chuckled when he got a giggle for a response. "You need blood. Unless you want to remain in touch with your human side for the rest of your life." He said.

Ichigo looked at him, and smiled. "You have no idea. Maybe I'll settle for the vampire in me." She said, and pulled him back down for a kiss.

Akira wasted no time, in parting her lips to slip his tongue in and explore her mouth. He felt her shiver under him, and grinned as a moan came from her lips.

Ichigo shook with pleasure, and tugged her hands to free them from his grip. After a while, she felt the weight leave her hands, and she instinctively put them around his neck. She moaned when his hands moved down her hips. "A-Akira…" She moaned softly, as he left her mouth to tease her further. She whimpered at the treatment. "You're doing it again." She said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Akira chuckled. "In time, my love." He said, and trailed his hands up, moving her shirt up as he went. He paused briefly, looking at her face. He smirked. "And you seem to love it so…" He said. He looked at Ichigo, amused when she pulled her shirt off the remainder off the way letting it fall to the floor. He chuckled. "Someone doesn't know patience." He said, teasingly.

Ichigo groaned in frustration, and pushed him off, sitting on him. "And someone doesn't know when to stop teasing." She said, smiling.

Akira opened his mouth to reply, but closed it. He shook his head. "No. And I have a feeling I'm going to be punished for my actions."He said, grinning.

"Oh yes. Who's the master now?" He asked, smirking deviously. She giggled at the gasp she earned. Ichigo trailed her hand down Akira's chest slowly. "You've teased me, so you'll get to feel the torture you put me through." She said, straddling his waist.

Akira whimpered. He looked at her, as she tied his hands over his head. "I see you've learned from reading Ichijo's manga." He said, putting his head back down. "You honestly shouldn't be reading that. It's bad for your health." He said.

"Don't they all say that?" Ichigo asked, and ran her fingers over his chest purposefully staying extra long at his nipples. She leaned her head down, taking one in her mouth, biting down gently.

Akira gasped, and arched. "I-Ichigo… N-Not t-there… A-Ah…Ah..!" He cried out, feeling hands where they shouldn't be.

Ichigo grinned at that reaction, and continued to rub him through the fabric. "You're awfully hard now…" She said, looking at his reaction. She unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, single handedly. Slowly sliding her hand over the fabric, making its way past all fabric in general, gripping his erect length in his hand. She slowly began moving her hand up and down.

Akira moaned. "S-Stop… N-Not there…!" He said barely above a choked cry. He wiggled underneath her, opening his eyes when he heard a moan from her. He looked at her, and smiled. "What happened to taking control?"He asked, smirking.

Ichigo looked at him, annoyed he was enjoying this."Whose fault is it, that I'm wearing this god damn maid outfit? I think yours."She said, and looked down at her remaining pieces of the maid outfit. "It's amazing how you leave the lacy things on, but take off the other things." She said.

"You took it off. I was having fun. Admiring it…" Akira said, blushing.

"Pervert. Maybe that's why you're hard." She said, and wiggled to get comfortable.

Akira instinctively bucked his hips forward, smiling at the loud moan he earned. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's been enjoying this." He said, looking down at her.

Ichigo took the end of her skirt and lifted it. She dropped it back down. "Think it's still you, since your loving this position right-!" She said, not able to finish her sentence as it was interrupted by a moan. "A-Akira!" She said, panting.

"Innocent." Akira said, grinning, as he looked up at his hands. He pulled and broke the rope holding him to the bed, unwrapping it from his arms. "Now, now. You must be punished for your foul play." He said, smirking as he pinned her down, earning a loud moan from her.

"Please… Punish me, master." Ichigo said softly. He looked up at Akira, who was stunned, and blushed more realizing what she just said.

Akira chuckled. "As you wish." He said, and reached under her skirt, pulling down her undergarments. He smiled, at the redness in her face. "Aw, come on. It's not that embarrassing." He said.

"It is." Ichigo said, rubbing her legs together."Especially since you did that." She said.

"You sat where you shouldn't have at that moment of time. I just did what was a natural reflex, and we ended up like that. It's not that bad." He said.

Ichigo looked at him. She looked into his eyes. "Akira…Please take me…" She pleaded.

"Anytime." Akira responded, and tossed his boxers to the ground with the other forgotten pieces of clothing. He held Ichigo's hand over her head, positioning himself. He looked up at her then, pushed himself in. He stopped every now and then to let her get used to it.

Ichigo cried out, tears in her eyes. She arched at the pain, which only managed to push him in deeper. She cried out again. "It hurts…!" She said, squeezing his hands.

"Just relax."Akira said. He stopped and watched her reaction, waiting for the pain to subside before he continued.

Ichigo let out a long shaky breath, and relaxed. She opened her eyes, and looked at Akira. She nodded slightly.

Akira pulled out until only the head was in, and then thrusted back into her.

Ichigo cried out, feeling the pleasure start to fill in. She panted, gripping his hands again. She moaned as the feeling overtook her, sending pleasure coursing through her body.

Akira panted, picking up his past. He moved faster, occasionally moving roughly sending him deeper into her.

Ichigo tightened her grip, and almost screamed in pleasure as he hit that sweet spot in her. She continued a string of moans each time he hit it. Her body trembled from the pleasure, as it became hot. Ichigo closed her eyes. "Ah... Akira… More…!" She said, unconsciously. Her eyesight was beginning to fog, as feeling went through her body.

Akira looked up at her. He took her plea and did what she wanted. He moved roughly, picking up his pace. He panted feeling himself nearing the edge. His stomach twisted as his body heated up. He let go of Ichigo's hands and leaned down, wrapping his arms around her. He closed the space between their bodies, still in movement.

Ichigo put her arms around his neck, panting. She moaned again, moving her body in sync with his, crying out with the pleasure taking over her body. "Harder…!" She cried out instinctively.

Akira closed his eyes, and moved harder. He moaned himself, shivering at the feel. He thrusted in once more, reaching his limit. He came into her, moaning.

Ichigo moaned loudly, feeling her insides fill with his cum. She closed her eyes, panting.

Akira laid on top of her. He panted, trying to catch his breath, listening to her heart beat. He held her hand. "You know, I've always loved you…." Akira whispered into her ear.

Ichigo shivered. "And I've always loved you. Since I first saw you." She said, flipping them over. She laid her head on his chest, covering them both with the sheets.

Akira smiled, and put his arms around her. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him over for the night. Ichigo did the same…

Ichigo sat up quickly, her hands on her chest. Her heart was pounding. "T-That could not have been a dream! That was too real!" She said to herself, trying to regain her breath. Ichigo looked around her room, and sighed. She got up, and turned red. She uncomfortably squirmed. "I hope that's not true…" She said under her breath, walking into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and screamed in frustration.

After a nice hot shower, Ichigo came out of the bathroom, her hair falling down to her lower back. She looked in the mirror at her hair, and smiled. "Princess…" She said and giggled. Ichigo dried her hair, and smiled. She put on her fresh pajamas that were covered in pandas. She smiled, and hugged herself. "Cute pandas." She said to her reflection, and put her towel back in the bathroom.

Ichigo put on her fuzzy slippers and opened her door. She looked out, and stepped out of her room quietly slightly closing the door. She went down the hall, looking around to see if anyone was up. She sighed, shaking her head. Being the only girl and early riser of the vampires didn't really come in gifts and flattering. It came in having to see why boys are awful and perverts. She smiled at the thought and went downstairs. She sat on the couch, and laid her head on the arm rest, watching T.V. She sighed, and hugged a pillow close to her, curling up.

After a while of not being entertained with the T.V., Ichigo closed her eyes again. She slowly fell asleep, cuddling the pillow. She was so far into sleep; she didn't even hear when the brown haired boy and a blonde came downstairs.

"Hey Akira, check this out." Ichijo said, leaning over the back of the chair. He looked at Ichigo, then over at Akira.

Akira paused and went over to where he was standing. He looked over seeing Ichigo's sleeping face. He smiled.

Ichigo turned onto her back. Her cheeks were pink, and the pillow was still close to her.

"Ah, she's talking." Ichijo said, looking at her. Akira leaned in to hear.

"No… Don't bite…" She muttered, her cheeks turning even pinker.

Akira and Ichijo looked at each other. They turned back to Ichigo.

Ichigo moaned softly. "A-Aki... ra…" She said quietly, gripping the pillow tighter.

Akira's jaw dropped, and Ichijo covered his mouth, laughing. "Looks like someone's got the hot's for you." He said, smiling at him.

Akira hit him, and then grabbed him ducking. "She's waking up." He said, quietly.

Ichigo sat up and yawned. He shook her head. "I have got to get over this…" She muttered. "Why do I even have these dreams…? " She sighed, and put the pillow over her face, screaming into it. "I'm a girl! I'm supposed to be normal! Stupid boy perveryness!" She sighed, and moved the pillow.

"Ah…" She said, going over to the bookshelf. She pulled out a manga book and smiled, sitting back down. "Hehe… Guess that dream taught me this book is bad for my health…" She said, and opened it to a random page. She looked at it, and turned red, slamming it shut. "Baka, Ichijo." She said and shuddered, setting the book down. She hugged her knees, looking down.

Akira grinned and looked at Ichijo. He shook his head, and made a sign with his hands.

Ichijo glared at him, and pushed him. Akira caught himself, freezing. He smiled, and sat back down. He held up one finger, and stood up. He leaned over the couch, and put his arms around Ichigo. "Ello!" He said, smiling.

Ichigo jumped and looked up. Her eyes widened. "Akira! How long have you been there!" She asked.

Akira smiled. "All the way from 'No. Don't bite.' To now."He said.

Ichigo turned red. "Haha… I was just… Remembering what I saw in a T.V. Show once." She said.

"Oh. But I know I heard my name in there. Didn't you hear it too, Ichijo?" Akira asked, looking down at him.

"Oh yeah. I also heard a moan after your name which makes me wonder how contagious we boys are."He said, grabbing his manga book. "And I'm taking this. You're underage for reading it." He said.

"So are you." She said, looking at him.

Ichijo shrugged. "I'm a boy." He said.

Akira smiled, and jumped over the back of the chair, sitting next to her. He left one arm around her. "So, care to explain what you were dreaming about?" He asked.

Ichijo claimed the spot on the opposite of her.

Ichigo turned red, and looked down. "N-no." She said.

Akira and Ichijo looked at each and smiled. "No?" They both said, looking at her.

Akira leaned closer to her, and whispered in her ear. "Don't be mean…" He said.

Ichigo shivered. "Funny, you said the same thing in-…" She stopped herself.

Ichijo smiled. "Ichigo, care to explain the noises we heard earlier?" He asked.

Ichigo screamed in frustration. "You're both so mean!" She said, and pushed them away getting up.

Akira grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down. "We also believe that no normal girl can make herself produce those kinds of noises. We're always willing to find out though." He said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "A-Akira… You really shouldn't be saying something like that…" She said.

Akira smiled, and looked at Ichijo. Ichijo smiled and pushed Ichigo back into Akira's lap. Akira looked at her, and then traced his hand down her stomach. "You know, I've always seem you as a four play type." Hesaid.

Ichigo looked at him. She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Maid outfit." She said, pulling his hands away, crossing her arms.

Akira looked at her shocked, then at Ichijo. "Well… Yes, actually." He said, looking back at her.

"Dream come true." Ichigo muttered. Akira titled his head. He smiled. "So that's what you dream about…" He said.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and she struggled to get up. "No…!"She said, and gritted her teeth, feeling a hand on her thigh. She looked at Akira. "I'd never think you were this perverted inside the cute boy face." She said.

Akira laughed. "That's what they all say." He said, and leaned down. He titled her head, fangs coming out.

Ichigo pulled his hands away. "No!" She said, and moved off of him. She panted, putting a hand on her chest to still her heart.

"That's not nice, Ichigo. Never interrupt someone when they are about to eat." He said, holding his hand up. He motioned his hand in a motion towards him, smirking. (It's an awesome power, when you're a boy.)

Ichigo struggled against moving, but her body moved on its own. Before she could react, her body had already placed itself on Akira's lap facing him. She closed her eyes feeling his hands trace down her sides.

Akira looked over at Ichijo. "Any ideas?" He asked.

"Quite a few." Ichijo replied. He looked Ichigo up and down."So far, I'm seeing Neko."He said.

Akira smiled at the idea. "She'd make such a cute kitty." He said, and patted her head.

Ichigo gritted her teeth, and let her hands go into fists."I thought you were different… I thought of all people you'd understand what I have to go through. I now know I was wasting my time… Every single night, I had to be waked up because my dreams were too much for me to handle… Every single time, it was a dream world that would never happen… You have no idea how much I long for that to be my reality. Where no matter where I am, you'd at least get me…" She said, tears in her eyes. "I'm done… I won't be a slave for you." She said, and pushed off of his lap. She turned and stopped, looking back at him.

Akira looked at her. He pulled her back over, and down, kissing her. He closed his eyes, and pulled away. "I do understand you. More than you think. And you now I'd never make you do anything against your will."He said, and let go of her hand.

Ichigo paused, cheeks red. She walked back upstairs, her hand on her mouth. "My first…" She said, and paused at her dorm door, tears rolling down her cheeks. She smiled. "Maybe it's not too late to give up hope on you yet…" She said to herself, and went into her room.

Ichigo blushed furiously, looking in the mirror. She looked at her tail, and ears. They twitched. She hugged herself, embarrassed. "Nya~…"She said like a cat, and paused. "Why am I doing this…?" She said and sat down on the bed. Her tail swayed behind her, and her ears twitched. She shook her head. "It's embarrassing..." She said, hugging herself again.

Ichigo sighed, and changed out of the kitty outfit. She screamed in embarrassment at the next thing that was in line for her. She looked in the mirror, and closed her eyes again. As it didn't come in any surprise, the next outfit was a leather uniform that was very revealing. She turned red in anger. She never thought that when she agreed to do anything the boys wanted for two weeks that she's have to walk around in front of the other boys like this. She sighed. "Might as well wear this first. Sooner I wear it the sooner I don't have to." She muttered. She looked at the whip in her hand. "I'm so going to use this to hurt them both." She said, and dropped it. The outfit was a two piece. The top half like a bikini and strapless, with a black see through lace over it. The bottom half was a very short shirt, that barely even came down over her underwear which to no avail was a black lace. Her leggings were dark black and lacy. They came up to her mid thigh. She sighed, and stood up. She blushed, looking at herself in the mirror against, opening the see through lace from the slit at her stomach, and blushed again. She let it fall, and put on the high heel boots that were left for her. They came up to under her knees. She sighed, and left the room.

She got no further than three steps without running into Aido. She sighed, and silently swore under her breath.

Aido whistled, and looked at her. "Man, I so wish you would come to my room, and punish me." He said.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting." She said.

Aido smiled. "This is why I need to be punished." He said simply.

Ichigo gave an annoyed expression. "Look Aido, I'm not wearing this just so you can have your- No the word is more like rape me." She said, crossing her arms.

Aido laughed. "You'd love every minute of it, so it's not rape. " He said.

Ichigo felt like throwing up. "I'd never feel good with your hands on me, you pervert." She said, and turned walking away. She cried out when she was pinned to the wall. Her eyes widened, when she felt herself being groped. "Aido… Stop…!" She said, pushing herself off the wall.

Aido ignored her plea, and spread her legs apart, pinning her hands so she was slightly bent over.

Ichigo cried out, a sickening feeling in her stomach. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't believe it until she saw them fall. She was scared and Aido really wasn't gonna leave her alone until he got laid at least one. She knew in her mind that he'd have to wait until he went to hell before he got laid and that if she screamed someone would hear and come to help her. She took a breath, and screamed as loud as she could, only to have her mouth covered by Aido. She prayed someone heard the scream.

Aido trailed his hands up her stomach, slowly.

Ichigo felt her insides twist. She felt disgusted to be touched by Aido.

Akira paused, tilting his head as he watched. ""Aido… What are you doing to my girl…?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Aido looked over at Akira. He let go of Ichigo, and looked down. "Sorry…" He muttered, and walked off. (Akira is kinda like the Kaname that isn't a pureblood. He can make the others fear him, but that's only Aido. He's really good freinds with the rest of them.)

Ichigo fell to the ground, hugging herself. She panted trying to catch her breath again. She froze when she felt arms go around her. Terrified, she shook.

Akira picked Ichigo up. "Relax." He said, going into his room. He closed the door, and looked down feeling Ichigo relax in his arms.

Ichigo closed his eyes, and leaned her head against Akira's chest. She slowly drifted off into a sleep.

Akira smiled and laid down with her. He pulled the covers over them both, and blushed. He put his hand under Ichigo's skirt and rubbed her, watching the reactions she gave. He smiled, when she started moan. He gasped slightly, feeling Ichigo press against him moving her lower half, as her cheeks turned pinker. He moaned softly, feeling himself getting turned on by the sleeping girl that rubbed against him.


End file.
